comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
King Bio's Comics
has been cancled King Bio's Comics is a series of Bionicle Sprited Web Comics found on BZPower.com, and on a freewebs and Invisionfree site. * Author-King SweaterHead * Number of Comics(on web)-96 * Number of Comics(on author's computer)-100 * Production- currently no more comics are on the web but KS is still working on them. When the movie is finished they will be put back on the web Story Although not explained in the comics themselves, the story of King Bio's Comics has been hinted in several comics and will be revealed in the movie. Characters (Non-Guest Stars) King SweaterHead Bio - a red, white, and blue mcdonalds matoran with the power to control reality. He is able to change into the Toa of Destiny and has limited control over the life of others. He wears the Kanohi Omnira, Infinity Mask of Thought. Beaconing530 "Beca530" - a green, gold, and black mcdonalds matoran with the power to control all elements. He is able to change into a Toa, but it is unknown what his own element is. It might be pie. Toa Bob of Fire - A full-red toa with a gold Hau Metru. He is weak, but durable, and able to survive lava, and zamors. Although he gets Nuva Armor in later comics, he s still weak and will probably remain. The reason he is weak is because of 2 reasons. 1. He got the least Toa Energy of his team, and 2. He was bad at everything to begin with. Reaper, Toa of Life and Death - The soul reaper of the Bionicle Universe.He has collected every kanohi, but prefers to wear a Kanohi Mowee (in the form of an Avohkii) that allows him to become a rahkshi when he gets angry.And go inverted, reaper form, when rahkshi form is defeated. Tioh, Toa of Electric Penguins - The old leader of his and Reaper's Toa Team. Repaer took back his place as the leader of his group. And still is to this very day. He controls electrictricity as an element but prefers to think of himself as a Penguin Toa. Guest Stars Most Sprite, and Handrwan comics on BZPower allow fellow members to Guest Star. Hapori Tohu - The main "sponser" of King Bio's Comics, Hapori Tohu, is the reigning god thing of BZP and likes to pretend he's more important then GregF. GregF BZProfile - The great Greg Farshtey, Writer of Bionicle! He only appears to shed wisdom on the chaotic kbc cast. Innerrayg - The guy who makes the main sprites used in the comics. And is Repaer's worst enemy for not making him sitting positions. Lewa&Pohatu - The permenant guest star who has only appeared in about four comics. He is also known as Lehatu and can change into his ultimate form and has only done this once while "saving" the day. He can appear as two matoran resembling Lewa and Pohatu (the toa), but hasn't done so in King Bio's Comics, yet. Although he claims to have no relationship to the Toa he was created by fusing clones of them. D-Shadow - A GS in King Bio's comics. He is insane, stupid, and can turn from the Matoran from 2003 type matoran to a Toa Nuva. He is the wearer of the Demonica, great mask of demon control that can control demons or aany one with Demon in their name. Do to an experiment done on him by th Brotherhood of Makuta he has a demon form that he turns into at random, but because he has th Demonica, he can control "Demon" when he turns into it. D-Shadow is also a member of the Toa Takaka along with being another comic writer. Golden Tahu123 - A GS in King Bio's comics. He is sane and smart most of the time, but sometimes he goes on crazy random insane runs for no reason. He is a computer wiz although his sister, Purple Kitty123 is usually driveing him crazy. He wears the takaima, The great mask of warp speed, Which allows the user to travel at speeds so high the user can teleport to even travel to another planet OR rocket through time at a speed of 10,000,000 mph. He also can control computers. Production The maker of these comics is lazy (or so he says) and currently his comic making has halted (or so he says) until he can finish his work on the character page, the legal work (guest stars) and of course the little matter of school, living in the desert, haviong to get off the computer because his mom's retaking colledge, and having to move by the end of January. External Links * Original Topic * Second Topic * Freewebs Site * "Placeholder" Topic Category:Webcomics